


Insanity

by Ultimaja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimaja/pseuds/Ultimaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter meets Heartless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partly by Brichan/Briberry's D*sneyland videos of Alice and the Mad Hatter: http://www.youtube.com/briberry

The Large Body scratched its head in confusion. The big hatted man, whose tea-party it had crashed, was laying face-down on the ground with his hands over his eyes.

'You cannot see me if I cannot see you!' the Mad Hatter had shouted before diving to the ground, leaving the giant mass completely bamboozled.

The Heartless wobbled its way towards the quivering man, tilting its head left and right. It could see the man quite clearly... but, he just said...

The giant blinked one, then twice and scratched its head yet again. It couldn't comprehend how the Hatter could not see him, yet still be visible.

The Large Body gave its head one final scratch before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. This was one form of insanity it would never understand.


End file.
